Surprise!
by cullen4evas
Summary: Bella begins to freak out on what to get every body for christmas. So Edward helps her. After that every one is in for a big surprise....
1. Chapter 1

Surprise!!!

I DON'T OWN ANY THING OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S WORK!

Chapter 1

EPOV

I was sitting on the edge of the bed in our cottage watching Bella pace back and forth. Renesmee was sound asleep in her room. Normally Bella would go in there and watch her for awhile. But not tonight. Something was up with her… I walked to her and held her face lightly and looked into her eyes. I knew something was wrong.

"What has got you so worried love?"

"OH! Then there's also you! Why can't think of ANYTHING?!" She walked over to the bed and sat down pulling me with her. I sat down next to her.

"Will you help me?" She asked.

"Of course love. What is it?"

"Well…. Christmas is coming soon and I don't know what to get them."

"Is that it?" I asked. That was nothing at all.

"Yes…?"

"So that was it."

"What?"

"That was why you freaking out on me. Was because you didn't know what to get your family for Christmas."

"I know it sounds really bad but I'm only worried because I get everybody the same stuff. Every year. I want this one to be special. Especially for you…"

I thought for a second… why would this one be special at all? I gave up.

"I give up. Why would it be especially special for me?"

She smiled.

"Simply because I love you. I've never really given you anything special. Nothing with meaning."

That made me angry. I could feel my eyes turn black. But I changed them as fast as I could.

"NOTHING WITH A MEANING?! Of course you have love."

She looked at me surprised. "Name one."

"The day you let me take you to the meadow. You gave me your trust that day." She didn't look convinced.

"Or…the day you let me take you to prom. The day told me you would marry me. The day you did marry me. The weeks we were on our honey moon. The day you had Renesmee. The time when you protected our family from the volturi. That first time when you let me into your mind. And my most favorite one of all, was when I was in Italy and almost killed myself. That day you came to me in my time of need. Even after all of the things that I had done to you, you still came."

"ok… well, I guess those things count. But… I meant like an object. And what about the others?"

"True true."

" I mean there's Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Renesmee. What am I supposed to get for them?"

"Hmmmm…… I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"What?"

"As soon as Renesmee is dressed and everything… we're going straight to the mall….we're going shopping!" I smiled. She looked confused and kind of scared, but then her face softened and she trusted me again.

"This better be good."

_I know It's very bad but please review any way. There's more coming soon. I'll update in a little___


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise!!!

I DON'T ANYTHING OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S WORK!

Chapter 2: Just like her mother

EPOV

We were out shopping all day. All we did was tell everybody we're going out for awhile and left. We got something for everybody.

"Well that's that." I said as I set the last box under the huge Christmas tree in the big Cullen house.

"Wow. Do you think they'll like their presents?"

"Yes… they'll love them." I said to reassure her. Then as soon as I said that Alice came running down the stairs.

"EDWARD?! Why can't I see what I got?!" She screeched. Bella, Nessie, and I began to laugh.

"Well….?" She asked.

"It's from all of us, but Nessie said that she wanted to buy it for you…so we let her."

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that Edward! Oh well. I can wait. So you guys have gotten everybody else's presents, right?"

"Yes."

"Well…what about each other?"

"Oh….well… I gu-"

"COME WITH ME Bella." Alice said when she cut me off. "Jasper! Come here!"

He was down in two seconds. She whispered so low that I couldn't even hear, and it looked like Bella was using her shield on everybody so I couldn't see into anybody's heads.

Alice and Bella shot out the door. Jasper came up to me and made a gesture to tell me to follow him.

RCCPOV:

"No. Its ok you guys. I can just sit here alone. I really don't mind….its fine really….. You go along…. I really don't mind." I said after they had left. Then I hear two pairs of footsteps walk in. I knew them from anywhere.

"Hey Rose. Hey Emmett."

"Hey kid! What's up?!" Said Emmett.

"Well….nothing much really."

"Is there something on your mind sweetie?" Asked Rose.

"Kind of, but it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Oh but I do sweet heart. I want to help. Now what's got you worried?" She said as she sat down with Emmett next to me in the living room.

"Christmas is coming up and I don't know what to get my parents… I want to get them something nice this year."

"Oh. Well…hmm. I've got it!"

"What is it?"

Then she whispered the idea in my ear and I absolutely loved it. Which brought the thought of Jacob to my mind.

"Well. That's taken care of, but what about Jacob?"

"Ugh! Well… you can get him some dog toys…" Rosalie said.

"No….I won't get him dog toys! Well…." Then I whispered my idea in her ear and she started to laugh like I've never seen her laugh before.

"I love it Ness!"


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise!!!

I DON'T ANYTHING OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S WORK!

Chapter 3: What happened with Jasper and Alice

BPOV

Alice and I went out for a little walk.

"Alice! You've got to help me!" I begged. She laughed at that.

"So you haven't even got the slightest idea of what to get him?" She said as she took my hand and swung it as we walked.

"No…. how am I supposed to know? Actually I take that back. Never mind." We walked for a little longer then I knew what to get him! Alice and I both looked at each other.

"Will he like it Alice?"

"Ah Ah ah! I'm not letting you cheat! You make your own mistakes…but I'll let you know I like the idea." She said then we walked all the way back to the house.

EPOV:

Jasper took me up into his room. We both sat down on his bed.

"So have you even had a thought of what to get her?"

"No not yet….I seriously do not have the slightest idea of what to get her."

"Well…how about a-"

"NEVER MIND! I know what to get her! Thanks for the help Jasper!" I said as I burst out the door. I hope she likes what I get her.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise!!!

I DON'T ANYTHING OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S WORK!

Chapter 4: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

EPOV

Everybody simply just decided to keep their mouths shut and Nessie had to be a part of all of Alice's presents. So after some thinking and things nobody knew what they were getting. After days and days Christmas finally came. We decided to skip Christmas eve. We all wanted to open our presents at one time. Everyone was in the living room by 8 am.

"Merry Christmas every one!" Said Esme. Then we all opened our presents.

**It would simply take too long to write this part out in story form so I'm just going to give you a list. **

**Rosalie got for…**

**Emmett-giant plasma screen tv**

**Esme-A whole new wardrobe of clothes**

**Carlisle- A whole new set of some doctor books etc….**

**Alice- A whole bag of gift cards**

**Jasper- War movies**

**Bella- Mother books(joke)**

**Edward-father books(joke)**

**Nessie- Clothes**

**Emmett got for…**

**Rose- A big mirror**

**Esme- cooking utensils**

**Carlisle- golf set(joke)**

**Alice- Hannah Montana wig???( Don't know what he really meant by getting her this. I just thought it would be fun)**

**Jasper- War games**

**Bella- a book about hospitals(joke)**

**Edward- #1 daddy shirt (joke)**

**Jasper got for…..**

**Alice- Dice for her car( the kind you put on your mirror…I thought would be a coincidence…. "I'm betting on Alice")**

**Rose- shoes(Alice helped him)**

**Emmett-video games**

**Esme-Lowes gift card**

**Carlisle- Vegetarian shirt(joke)**

**Bella- Tons of clothes( Alice's idea)**

**Edward- A book about how to cure over protective momness (joke)**

**Nessie- new vanity**

**Alice got for…**

**Jasper-clothes**

**Esme-jewelry**

**Carlisle-shoes**

**Rose-purses**

**Emmett-jerseys **

**Bella- first aid kit(joke)**

**Edward-Baby piano(ya know…like the rainbow colored ones thank have like 12 keys and they light up and everything!)**

**Carlisle and Esme got for….**

**Rose and Emmett- vacation cruise(a very cold one(one where they'll blend in))**

**Alice and Jasper- redid their room**

**Edward, Bella, and Nessie- sent to Esme Island**

**Bella,Nessie, and Edward got for…..**

**Esme- gardening mama Nintendo ds game with Nintendo ds**

**Carlisle-Toy doctor kit**

**Rose-toy princess vanity that talks**

**Emmett-paint ball gun**

**Alice- giant trampoline**

**Jasper-a shirt that says make love not war and a George Washington wig**

**What Bella got for…**

**Edward-a Lion costume suit**

**Nessie-a very very nice very very big book shelf**

**What Edward got for…**

**Bella- a Lamb costume suit that comes with a dunce cap**

**Nessie-100 books**

**What Nessie got for…**

**Edward and Bella- fake Volturi cloak thingies…. **

I don't know how long it was but we were all laughing forever. It had to be the best Christmas ever. Then I felt Nessie poke me…

"Daddy…I got something for Jacob… can I go give it to him?"

"Sure we can love. Let's go get your mother and head to Jacob's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I let Nessie and Bella go up to the door. Nessie is 15 now. She's fine along with Bella. Then I decided to get out myself and walk up to the door with them. I couldn't stand it. Nessie knocked three times. Then he opened up the door. He swept her up in his arms into a big hug. It took every muscle in my body not to do anything.

"Hey Ness! Merry Christmas!"

"Hey! I've got something for you!" She had put it on the ground at first to have her hands free. So she bent down again to pick it up. He opened it up there at the door….and just laughed…

"I love it ness! The pack will definitely enjoy this! And I've got something for you as well." Who knew he still played with toys….and dog ones for that matter. He pulled out in his hand a little 50 cent box of Christmas chocolates. Bella and Jacob laughed. I didn't get it. Then I saw Jacob's thoughts….and then I got it. After that we all went home to enjoy our presents. We all decided that we want to leave the same time for our little vacations and come back at the same time. Jasper and Alice already planned on going somewhere for Christmas any way. So Carlisle and Esme could enjoy their Christmas vacation together at the house. We all had a lot of laughs and moments and definitely all agreed that it was the best Christmas ever.

_Ok….i cant end a story….but give me your review ! That's that…….i know its short…but it can't possibly go on for ever…. So yeah____ That's it!_


End file.
